


It's Just Sex

by Russica



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, I really don't know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, Why Did I Write This?, it's so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russica/pseuds/Russica
Summary: Loan and Wade getting their violent sex on in an abandoned warehouse. Because why not? PWP





	It's Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, there is gore and blood during sex. Not your thing well you've been warned.

_This is insane_  
Panting and grunts filled the small room as the thought passed through the man's head.  
_I've fucking lost it_  
"Harder" another man's voice groans out.  
_Finally fucking cracked_  
"Stop.. your damn.. internal mono..logue, and go..faster Logan."  
Logan stared down at the scarred man. Two messed up people fucking like animals on a table in a dingy old warehouse; a perfect representation of their fucked up relationship.  
"Dammit the readers don't care! They want hot man on man action!" Wade grumbled as he sat up enough to pull Logan down into a brutal kiss.  
The two men fought for control, tongues swirling and probing for dominance of the other.

Logan growled deep in his throat as his nails dug into Wades hips. He pulled the man down into a brutal thrust causing Wade to break their kiss.  
"Fuck" he groaned throwing his head back.  
Logan repeated the action, this time latching hard onto Wades neck.  
"More" Wade groaned as he fisted Logans hair.  
Logan sucked and bit across Wades chest leaving small marks that healed nearly instantly.  
"I'm not a fucking flower, hurt me like you mean it."  
Logan met the man's eyes for a moment and wondered why he was doing this, why they did this.  
"Come on kitty" Wade panted as he moved one of the man's hands to his stomach. "Use those claws."  
Logan growled as he reared back and punched Wade hard in the ribs. Wades head flew back, his mouth open in a silent scream, as Logans claws sliced seamlessly through his ribcage and into the table beneath him. Logan kept his brutal pace up, thrusting mercilessly into the man beneath him. He retracted his claws slowly drawing panting moans from Wade.  
"More more more.."

The wound was already healing. He screamed as claws ripped into his side then his stomach then his chest in a quick barrage of blows. A hand wrapped around his straining cock and matched the speed of the relentless thrusts, made easier by the slickness of his blood that coated the hand. Logan readjusted and Wade bucked against him violently. He fucked Wade harder, hitting his prostate over and over and over. Wade was riding on a preorgasmic high, his head thrown back his back arched, hands gripping the table hard enough to crack it. He was so close he just needed..  
"M-m-mooore" he all but whispered.  
Logan let go off the man completely and slammed both fists into either side of Wade.

He let out a hoarse scream as he came, blackness overtaking his vision as stream after stream of cum coated his stomach and Logans chest. Logan pumped twice more in the tight orgasmic heat before slamming as deep as he could manage. He came with a loud growl inside Wade. As Logan came down from his high he removed his claws from Wade and stared down at the bloody mess of a man. His scarred body had a sheen of sweat over it. Some places blood and semen mixed like some grotesque analogy for the worst pair of people in history. Wade groaned as he rolled his head to look at Logan. He slowly pulled out and helped Wade to his feet.  
"Ya know, even with the whole healing factor thing" Wade sighed as he wobbled into Logan who was pulling his pants up. "I don't think I'll be walking right for at least a couple hours."  
Logan gave a breathy chuckle as he buckled his belt.  
"You gonna take me back ta your place big boy?" He asked throwing on a ridiculous southern accent. "Or ya just gonna leave a girl all alone and debauched?"  
"Debauched huh?" Logan smirked as Wade began to pull on his noticeably torn, red suit.  
"Completely, and just how the readers want it."  
Logan shook his head. He gave up trying to figure out what Wade meant a long time ago.  
"So" he hummed as he pulled on his mask. "You taking me off into the sunset or am I calling an Uber?"  
"Gotta motel room down the road" he said after a moments hesitation.  
The pair exited the warehouse and got on Logans motorcycle. Wade snaked his hands around Logans waist.  
"Careful Wolvie, I like to cuddle after more than one round" he whispered into the man's ear.  
Logan shuddered as Wades hands rubbed tantalizing circles on his stomach.  
_Fuck it_  
He thought as the thrum of the motor filled his ears as the two drove off.  
(Not into the sunset I might add)


End file.
